1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a low cost drug delivery system useful in delivering drugs, from pliable plastic containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many drugs in the healthcare field are administered to a patient on a continuous basis. Continuous delivery of a drug to a patient was initially achieved by placing a drug delivery bag filled with a drug above the patient and letting gravity force the drug from the bag into the patient. Although this method has proven successful for many applications, its drawbacks included a) an unsteady flow to the patient due to the changing height of the intravenous infusion site relative to the drug bag, b) the awkwardness of requiring the patient to remain below the fluid delivery bag at all times, and c) the constant adjustment of a roller clamp which regulates the flow to the patient. Electromechanical infusion pumps were developed to mitigate these concerns. However, the utility of such pumps was hindered by their bulky size and by their need for a constant source of electricity. These hindrances are especially troublesome in situations where a patient is at home and ambulatory, thus requiring the freedom to move about.
During the past five years, a new style of apparatus has entered the marketplace for controlled delivery of a drug which does not require the use of an electromechanical infusion pump, and thus is suited for the controlled delivery of drugs to patients who are ambulatory. This new style utilizes an inflatable latex rubber balloon housed inside a rigid, clear plastic housing. When the devices are filled with a drug, the latex balloon expands. An administration set is attached to the device and thus acts as the conduit for the drug to the patient. When the balloon is inflated by the drug, the balloon itself becomes the driving force to transfer the drug out of the reservoir to the patient via the drug administration set. Controlled release of the drug at a desired flow rate is achieved by placing an orifice of predetermined diameter in the drug line. These devices generally operated at a relatively high pressures of approximately 10 to 15 psi. Examples of the latex balloon system are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,769,008 and 4,915,693 and European Patent Application 0,426,319 A2.
Although the latex balloon method of drug delivery has certain advantages over the electromechanical infusion pump, the method also has its disadvantages. For example, because the balloon expands in all directions, the shape of the housing enclosing the balloon is round. This round shape does not conform well to the patient when worn in the patient's pocket. Furthermore, some of the latex balloon style devices require a special machine to fill and pressurize the balloon with a drug. Consequently, the pharmacist must use the special machine to load the device. Thus, there exists the need for a safe, economical drug delivery system which could (a) be inconspicuously and comfortably worn by the patient, (b) allow the pharmacist to fill the drug container without the use of a special pressurizing device, (c) allow the nurse or patient to load the drug container into the pressurizing device, (d) allow for reuse of parts of the system.